Blue's Birthday
" | image = 199107.jpg | number = Season 2, Episode 9 (#209) | airdate = June 14, 1998https://www.nytimes.com/1998/06/14/tv/signoff-it-s-blue-s-birthday-and-parents-are-invited.html | previous = "Math!" | next = "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?"}} Blue's Birthday is the ninth episode of Blue's Clues from Season 2. It was the 29th episode to be produced and the 27th to be aired. Summary Steve is hosting a birthday party for Blue. Elements * Question: What does Blue want for her birthday present? * Clues: ** 1. The color green ** 2. A tank ** 3. A shell * Answer: A turtle *Living room picture: Present Store (Same as Mailbox's Birthday and Math!, also the skidoo location) Characters *Blue *Steve (North America) *Kevin (United Kingdom) *Duarte (Portual) *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Gingerbread Boy *Baby Bear *Magenta *Cash Register *Turquoise (debut) Special Guests *Gloria Estefan *Melissa Joan Hart (early airings; remains intact on UK version) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Season 2 cast (early airings; remains intact on UK version) *Whoopi Goldberg (early airings; remains intact on UK version) *Tia and Tamera Mowry *Amanda Bynes *Michelle Trachtenberg *Rosie O'Donnell (TV version only) VHS Extended Version *Carly Lycke *Victoria Stern *Dale Woodley *Timely Recap Steve welcomes the viewers and says that they are the first guests for Blue's birthday party. He says that the viewers are early and, since they are, he wants to ask for help in getting things ready for the party and playing Blue's Clues to find out what Blue wants for her birthday. They agree & help out with the special dance for Blue. Sidetable Drawer was so excited for Blue's Birthday Party. As Sidetable Drawer opens up her drawer, confetti sprinkles out. Steve had a birthday notebook for a birthday game of Blue's Clues. Steve explains how to play Blue's Clues to the viewers. Soon after, Steve heads into the kitchen. He spots some cupcakes with blue frosting and sprinkles that Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper just made. But, one of the cupcakes had no sprinkles. "Forgotten sprinkles", they both said. "Where?" they both asked. They find out which cupcake needed sprinkles. Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper are so excited for Blue's Birthday and so was Steve. Steve heads outside and saw the backyard decorated. Steve comes across an invitation on the path. Later, they find the first clue, which is the color green. Steve gets out his notebook. But because this was a colored clue, he needed a green crayon. Steve draws the first clue. But he needed 2 more clues. Soon after, Steve helps out by fixing more things that are out of place. They complete a set of balloons that was missing one and place a missing napkin on a table. Steve then skidoos alone to the present store and picks out gifts for Blue, they buy her a stuffed blue puppy and Steve buys her a turquoise turtle. The cash register names the turtle "Turquoise". They skidoo home and find the second clue, a tank. So far, Steve had 2 clues. The color green and a tank. Gingerbread Boy arrives for Blue's Birthday Party and joins in on some party games. In the mail-time segment, Blue gets a Birthday Letter from lots of pretty female celebrities wishing Blue a happy birthday. There was Gloria Estefan, Tia and Tamera Mowry, Amanda Bynes and Michelle Trachtenberg and finally Rosie O'Donnell. Baby Bear shows up next to Blue's Birthday Party. Then, many characters watch as Blue unwraps her presents, each of which match the personalities of the friend that gave them to her. Slippery Soap gave Blue a bottle of bubbles. Gingerbread Boy gave Blue a gingerbread house. Tickety Tock gave Blue a clock puzzle. The viewers gave Blue the blue spotted-you puppy. Shovel and Pail gave Blue some flowers from the garden. Baby Bear wrote a book all by himself. Magenta arrives at the door. As she walked in, a shell falls on the floor which was the last clue. After the last clue, a shell, Steve goes to tell Blue. Just as Steve heads back outside, Blue opens Magenta's gift. Steve remembered that they took the picture when Magenta came over to play. Steve had some good news to tell Blue. He found all 3 clues. So, Steve and Blue head inside to the thinking chair. Steve sits down in the thinking chair and tries to figure out what Blue wants for her birthday present. The clues were the color green, a tank and a shell. Steve realized that Blue wanted a turtle for her birthday. Steve stands up but the music doesn't play just yet. Steve whispers to the viewers up close that a turtle was what he bought at the present store. So, Steve tells Blue that they figured out Blue's Clues and confetti rains down on top of them. Blue opens Steve's present and finds the pet turtle from the present store. Steve tells Blue it was a special green turtle with a blue spotted shell. Steve told Blue that her name is Turquoise. "Happy Birthday Blue, I love you", Steve tells Blue as she licks Steve. Blue then plays a brief round of Pin the flag on Mailbox before the birthday cake is delivered. The cast sings the Birthday Song. Soon after, Blue and Steve blow out the candles. Steve chuckles and then thanks the viewers, sings the So Long Song and the episode ends. VHS Extended Version Cold Open The viewers are greeted by three young children who are getting ready to watch Blue's Clues. Steve is on the television trying to make up a birthday dance for Blue but he had a little trouble. Steve tries a birthday dance on the children watching him on TV. Steve was not doing so good. Then, he heard Blue who is still sleeping. Blue was going to wake up soon and today was her big birthday party and so much has to be done. Gifts have to be wrapped, streamers have to be strung, balloons have to be hung, party hats to make, birthday food has to be made and lots of Blue's friends are coming over. And Steve still has to make up a birthday dance for Blue. Steve asks the children, "Do you know a birthday dance?" and the children respond to him "the birthday candle dance". The children said that they will teach Steve how to do it but he has to skidoo to see them. Steve skidoos and is so glad the children invited him over so that he could learn the birthday candle dance. The only downside is, he does not have a lot of time and Blue's party is today. Steve talks to Timely and asks him how much time he has before Blue's birthday party because he still has to learn the birthday candle dance. One of the three kids tells Steve that the clock does not talk. Steve can prove it to them. The kids wanted to see for themselves. Steve and the kids watch and wait. In a few seconds, eyes appeared. The kids gasp and then a mouth appears. The kids laughed. Timely greets the kids and Steve. "Steve! Blue's birthday party starts soon. You need to be back when both my hands are on the number 12. That means 12 o'clock. You don't have much time" says Timely. Steve only has ten minutes to learn the birthday candle dance. Steve sits down on the floor as he watches the kids how the birthday candle dance goes. Steve watched them do it with and without the music. Then, Steve had to try it. Steve remembers the words but he had to learn the right movements. He had to put one foot out, bring it in, put the opposite foot out and bring it in. Then he had to jump and point at the same time. Next, he had to take three steps forward while bringing his arms out. The next move is to stick out the thumbs. The next move is to step back three times and roll the hands. Then, he had to do the twist to the left side, the right side and then twist to left. But Steve also had to go down while he is twisting. So, all he had to do was just bend his knees. The last move is that Steve had to stand up straight and tall and bring his hands up over his head to make a candle. The last part is that Steve has to imagine himself being blown out just like a real candle. So, he just has to touch ground with his hands. When Steve finally got the right movements, he joined the kids in the dance and they succeeded. Timely tells Steve "It's almost time for Blue's birthday party. It's time to skidoo!" Steve saw that it was almost 12:00. Steve had to skidoo back to the TV. Steve says goodbye to Timely and Timely tells him, "Have a great 'time'" and giggles. As Steve skidoos back into the tv, the episode starts. Bonus Scene After Blue blows out the candles, Blue leaves the table and is nowhere to be found, so Steve heads inside the house to try to find her. He thinks he has found her behind Sidetable as he sees the party hat she was wearing. But it turns out to be apart of the decoration, and this huge "thinking chair swirled red" present appears, and it is for Steve. Steve denies that it is for him since it is not his birthday, but the children persuade him to open the present to find a large "bedroom polka doted purple" present, which turns out to be a medium "kitchen swirled yellow" present, which then turns out to be a small "Steve striped green" present. Inside, it is a heart shape cookie that says "Thank You" on it. Blue had made it for Steve as a way of saying thanks for the party. They get back outside to the party and ends with the so long song and credits on the banner. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpeningng5.jpg Blue's Birthday_001.jpg Blue's Birthday_002.jpg Blue's Birthday_003.jpg Blue's Birthday_004.jpg Blue's Birthday_005.jpg Blue's Birthday_006.jpg Blue's Birthday_007.jpg Blue's Birthday_008.jpg Blue's Birthday_009.jpg Blue's Birthday_010.jpg Blue's Birthday_011.jpg Blue's Birthday_012.jpg Blue's Birthday_013.jpg Blue's Birthday_014.jpg Blue's Birthday_015.jpg Blue's Birthday_016.jpg Blue's Birthday_017.jpg Blue's Birthday_018.jpg Blue's Birthday_019.jpg|One of these cupcakes doesn't have sprinkles. Blue's Birthday_020.jpg Blue's Birthday_021.jpg Blue's Birthday_022.jpg Blue's Birthday_023.jpg Blue's Birthday_024.jpg Blue's Birthday_025.jpg Blue's Birthday_026.jpg Blue's Birthday_027.jpg Blue's Birthday_028.jpg Blue's Birthday_029.jpg|Color Green Blue's Birthday_030.jpg Blue's Birthday_031.jpg Blue's Birthday_032.jpg Blue's Birthday_033.jpg Blue's Birthday_034.jpg Blue's Birthday_035.jpg Blue's Birthday_036.jpg|Error: Mrs. Pepper can be seen before she and Mr. Salt bring the cupcakes in Blue's Birthday_037.jpg Blue's Birthday_038.jpg Blue's Birthday_039.jpg Blue's Birthday_040.jpg Blue's Birthday_041.jpg Blue's Birthday_042.jpg Blue's Birthday_043.jpg Blue's Birthday_044.jpg Blue's Birthday_045.jpg Blue's Birthday_046.jpg Blue's Birthday_047.jpg Blue's Birthday_048.jpg Blue's Birthday_049.jpg Blue's Birthday_050.jpg Blue's Birthday_051.jpg Blue's Birthday_052.jpg Blue's Birthday_053.jpg Blue's Birthday_054.jpg Blue's Birthday_055.jpg Blue's Birthday_056.jpg Blue's Birthday_057.jpg Blue's Birthday_058.jpg Blue's Birthday_059.jpg Blue's Birthday_060.jpg Blue's Birthday_061.jpg Blue's Birthday_062.jpg Blue's Birthday_063.jpg Blue's Birthday_064.jpg|A boom mic was seen on the top of the screen Blue's Birthday_065.jpg Blue's Birthday_066.jpg Blue's Birthday_067.jpg Blue's Birthday_068.jpg|Tank Blue's Birthday_069.jpg Blue's Birthday_070.jpg Blue's Birthday_071.jpg Blue's Birthday_072.jpg Blue's Birthday_073.jpg Blue's Birthday_074.jpg Blue's Birthday_075.jpg Blue's Birthday_076.jpg Blue's Birthday_077.jpg Blue's Birthday_078.jpg Blue's Birthday_079.jpg Blue's Birthday_080.jpg Blue's Birthday_081.jpg Blue's Birthday_082.jpg Blue's Birthday_083.jpg Blue's Birthday_084.jpg Blue's Birthday_085.jpg Blue's Birthday_086.jpg Blue's Birthday_087.jpg Blue's Birthday_088.jpg Blue's Birthday_089.jpg Blue's Birthday_090.jpg Blue's Birthday_091.jpg Blue's Birthday_092.jpg Blue's Birthday_093.jpg Blue's Birthday_095.jpg Blue's Birthday_096.jpg Blue's Birthday_097.jpg Blue's Birthday_098.jpg Blue's Birthday_099.jpg Blue's Birthday_100.jpg Blue's Birthday_101.jpg Blue's Birthday_102.jpg Blue's Birthday_103.jpg Blue's Birthday_104.jpg Blue's Birthday_105.jpg Blue's Birthday_106.jpg Blue's Birthday_107.jpg Blue's Birthday_108.jpg Blue's Birthday_109.jpg Blue's Birthday_110.jpg Blue's Birthday_111.jpg Blue's Birthday_112.jpg Blue's Birthday_113.jpg Blue's Birthday_114.jpg Blue's Birthday_115.jpg Blue's Birthday_116.jpg Blue's Birthday_117.jpg|Shell Blue's Birthday_118.jpg Blue's Birthday_119.jpg Blue's Birthday_120.jpg Blue's Birthday_121.jpg Blue's Birthday_122.jpg Blue's Birthday_123.jpg Blue's Birthday_124.jpg Blue's Birthday_125.jpg Blue's Birthday_126.jpg Blue's Birthday_127.jpg Blue's Birthday_128.jpg Blue's Birthday_129.jpg Blue's Birthday_130.jpg Blue's Birthday_131.jpg Blue's Birthday_132.jpg Blue's Birthday_133.jpg Blue's Birthday_134.jpg Blue's Birthday_135.jpg Blue's Birthday_136.jpg Blue's Birthday_137.jpg Blue's Birthday_138.jpg Blue's Birthday_139.jpg Blue's Birthday_140.jpg Blue's Birthday_141.jpg Blue's Birthday_142.jpg Blue's Birthday_143.jpg Blue's Birthday_144.jpg Blue's Birthday_145.jpg Blue's Birthday_146.jpg Blue's Birthday_147.jpg Blue's Birthday_148.jpg Blue's Birthday_149.jpg Blue's Birthday_150.jpg Blue's Birthday_151.jpg Blue's Birthday_152.jpg Blue's Birthday_153.jpg Blue's Birthday_154.jpg Blue's Birthday_155.jpg Blue's Birthday_156.jpg Blue's Birthday_157.jpg Blue's Birthday_158.jpg Blue's Birthday_159.jpg Blue's Birthday_160.jpg Blue's Birthday_161.jpg Blue's Birthday_162.jpg Blue's Birthday_163.jpg Blue's Birthday_164.jpg AmandaBynes.png tumblr_1cd6a27b68013a54f7ab7ac7c49a2b85_4eb629b6_500.jpg default (1).jpg Pistas Da Blue Season 2 Theme Blue's Birthday.gif Michelle.png Blue's_Clues_Mr._Salt_and_Mrs._Pepper_with_Cupcakes.jpg blues-clues-series-2-episode-9.jpg Blue's Birthday.png 18263317-jpeg_preview_medium.jpg Blue's Clues Sidetable Drawer Party Hat.jpg Pistas Da Blue Birthday Card.JPG|Pistas Da Blue Birthday Card Mailtime Season 2 Blue's Birthday.png Mailtime Season 2 Theme 9.gif Cheer Blue's Birthday.png|Post Time Season 2 Blue's Birthday|link=Mailtime, Blue's Birthday Mailtime Season 2 Theme 9s.gif Blue's Clues Slippery Soap Hugging Blue.jpg Blue's Clues Tickety Tock Hugging Blue.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox and Turquoise.jpg Open Presents.jpg eGF2Z2c4MTI=_o_pistas-da-blue---o-aniversrio-da-blue-2-de-3.jpg default.jpg Blue's Clues Mailbox Party Game.jpg pistas da blue blue's birthday.jpg 20180819_233758.png|From the UK version. Turtles.png Nick jr. productions.png|From the DVD release of Blue's Biggest Stories 2137ca9a79936134897a060e0f5c1082.jpg|From the VHS release of Big, Blue and Just for You! Volume 2 BluesBiggestStories.jpg Watch Episode Trivia *While Steve skidoos in the frame, he does not sing "Blue Skidoo, We Can Too." Instead, he sings "Let's Skidoo, Don't Tell Blue". *There was a two-disc PC game based on this episode released by Humongous Entertainment as Blue's Birthday Adventure. *This is the last time where Steve skidoos into the Present Store. *On the VHS Version, four celebrities who wished Blue a happy birthday are: **Gloria Estefan. **Tia and Tamera Mowry. **Amanda Bynes and Michelle Trachtenberg. **Even though Rosie O'Donnell did not appear in the VHS Version, she did so appear in the TV and DVD versions. *Original airings in 1998 also featured celebrity birthday wishes from Whoopi Goldberg, Melissa Joan Hart, Spice Girls, and the cast of The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. Those celebrity appearances were taken out of subsequent airings, as well as the VHS version, but they were also used and kept in the Kevin and Durate versions. *Blue did not skidoo into the Present Store because her surprise party will be spoiled. *This is the only time in Season 2 and in the series where Steve skidoos alone. *This marks the last time the "Play Blue's Clues" footage from Magenta Comes Over is used. *This is the third episode to use the brass instruments in the song. *This is the last episode where Steve's off-screen friends (the viewers) sing out Blue's Clues in the demo theme song. *This is the last episode that Steve sings "We can do anything that we wanna do." with his friends (the viewers) at the ending, except for What Time is it for Blue?, Blue's Story Time, The Trying Game, Blue's Senses, What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?, Blue's ABCs & Math! **The other episodes were What Was Blue's Dream About?, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?, What Does Blue Want to Build?, Steve Gets the Sniffles, Blue's News, Magenta Comes Over, What Is Blue Afraid Of?, Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme, What Does Blue Want to Make?, Blue Wants to Play a Song Game, The Grow Show!, Blue Wants to Play a Game A Snowy Day, Pretend Time, Blue Goes to the Beach, Adventures in Art, Blue's Favorite Song, What Does Blue Need?, Mailbox's Birthday and Snack Time. Although, Steve and the viewers sang that line separately in What Story Does Blue Want to Play?. *This is the only episode to use the turtles (hence Turquoise's debut) in the Nick Jr. still logo (With the closing credits music ends throughout and short 1998 copyright info.) **On the 2006 DVD release of Blue's Biggest Stories (The TV version of this episode was used,) the logo got plastered by the Nick Jr. Productions and Nickelodeon logos (The later got the 2006 copyright info.) *From now on with the exception of Blue's Big Musical, Blue's Big Costume Party and Blocks, Steve will stop giving wrong answers. This was not the first time that this happened, because this already happened in What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?, which was the first time that Steve did not give out the wrong answer. Although Joe never gave out wrong answers in all his episodes, because in Joe Gets a Clue Steve teaches his brother Joe to not give out wrong answers before more episodes of it. Also in Joe's Surprise Party Periwinkle, Slippery Soap and Tickety Tock never gave the wrong answer too. *Because of Jeffrey Fernandez's hair styling for Steve Burns, this is the first time Steve's hair was shorter, not counting the theme song from the episodes. **The last three are Blue's Senses, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? and What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?. *In the Steve and Durate verisons, the credits are shown in the birthday banner at the ending of this episode as the "So Long Song" is being sung. This is also the first time this happens. **In the Kevin version, the credits are shown after Kevin blows his party noise maker in the same white page as any other credits. *"Blue's Birthday" is available on the VHS of the same name. The VHS contains extended material that cannot be seen on television. *This is the fourth time the "No, a Clue" phrase is heard. **The last three are What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?, Blue's ABCs and Mechanics!. *This is the sixth time "A Clue, A Clue" is heard. **The last five episodes were Occupations, What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, Art Appreciation, Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock! and What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?. *This is the fifteenth time A Clue and Notebook is heard. **The last fourteen episodes were What Was Blue's Dream About, What Story Does Blue Want to Play?, The Lost Episode!, Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!, What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try?, What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?, Math!, Occupations, Signs, Blue's Big Holiday, Weight and Balance, Art Appreciation, Nurture! and Blue's Sad Day. *This episode introduces Blue's pet turtle, Turquoise, who will appear in many future episodes. *This is the first time the program had featured celebrity guests, but they will appear many times in the future, either as themselves, or as character voices. *When Steve sang We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, confetti rained down in the living room. * In the mail segment in the TV version of Blue's Birthday, Rosie O'Donnell was the last celebrity shown in the letter. Rosie's birthday wish from Blue was cut in the VHS extended version of this episode due to copyright issues with Warner Bros. *This is the second episode to use the original cheers and applause sound effect. **The first episode was What Was Blue's Dream About?. *This is the only episode where Magenta (Barking), Tickety, Slippery, Shovel, Pail, Gingerbread Boy and Baby Bear all yell out "Thinking Chair!" after Steve says "We're ready to sit in our..." *This is another episode where "Yes!" was heard from Blue's ABCs (VHS version). *The invitation had seven candles instead of eight. *This is the last episode to use the previous season's graphics. *In the VHS version, in some scenes of the cold open, Steve's hair from mid-late Season 3/early Season 4 is used. *Because of the airdate, Blue's Birthday is June 14. *This is the first episode where Steve gets to use a different-colored crayon to draw a color clue. *This is the only episode where Mailbox is seen without his flag. However in the Kevin version, Mailbox is seen with his flag. *When Steve begins the Play Blue's Clues song, his hair from Mechanics! is used. *The spiral on the notebook changed. *This marks the first episode to feature a different variant of the Handy Dandy Notebook. This also happens in later episodes. **Out of all the episodes that feature a different variant of the notebook before Love Day, this the only episode in where Blue pulls out the notebook's variant during the theme song. Unlike the other episodes, Blue pulls out the normal notebook. *Some of the toys at the present store include Gingerbread Boy and Tickety Tock's presents, as well as several toys from the house from previous episodes (like the Toy Giraffe from Blue's Senses). **Other things found in the present store (specifically on the shelf near Cash Register) include birthday cards 3 bubble bottles of different colors (Slippery Soap got the pink one as his present for Blue). *This is the only time where one of the main characters (Except for Blue) has skidooed into the real world. *The intro of the episode from the VHS version is the same as the kids are heard at the beginning of the TV version. *This is the first episode to feature the color green as a clue. It is followed by Dress Up Day. *First Play Blue's Clues is Blue's Birthday and Bluestock. *Gingerbread Boy is not a party guest in the PC game. Goofs *Captioning for Blue's barking throughout the episode reads things like "bowwow," which is not normal practice. **Normally, it just says "(Blue barking)" or something to that effect. *In the scene where Steve leaves the kitchen to go outside, on the bottom of the screen is a black strip, and when Blue jumps and appears in the window, you can see her bottom half missing before and after she jumps. *Before Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper bring the cupcakes, the latter was seen at the left side of the screen. *When Steve says "Okay." The Boom Mic is seen on top of screen. *When Steve comes a little close to turquoise, part of his neck is cut off. *In the ending/closing credits, Angela Santomero is credited as Angela C. Santomero. References Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 2 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes with Handy Dandy Notebook variants Category:Episodes With The So Long Song Not Sung In The House